


senak

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: #B3ESS17, barangkali sensitif, nasionalisme indonesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Siapa yang sedang mencoba menyerang siapa? [#B3ESS17]





	senak

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
> **se.nak** (a ki sedih; susah (tentang perasaan atau pikiran))
> 
> sangat AU. mohon diperhatikan. latar tempat adalah Indonesia. 
> 
> penjelasan lengkapnya ada di akhir notes.

Jejalanan Gajah Mada sore itu nyaris mati.

Hampir tiada kegiatan. Rumah-rumah penduduk tampak sepi, tenang. Gempa melongok dari jendela mobil. Warga mungkin masih syok dengan peristiwa malam tahun baru kemarin.

Kepala bangunan Gereja Pantekosta melongok. Ah, tentu saja. Gempa menarik kembali kepalanya.

Kalau warga tidak ada di rumah, sebagian di antaranya mungkin memilih untuk berada di sekitar Gereja Pantekosta.

Mobil berhenti di pekarangan Gereja Pantekosta. Gempa turun dan langsung dihadiahi keadaan gereja yang masih sama seperti sesaat setelah kejadian, garis kuning polisi melilit gereja, dan beberapa warga yang berada di sekitar gereja. Mendadak, Gempa merasa sangat bersyukur memutuskan untuk tidak memakai setelan dinasnya.

Memilih untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan gereja, Gempa memerhatikan dari pekarangan gereja sekitar hmm dua meter?

Palu disemarakkan empat bom yang meledak selama pergantian tahun. Ah, disemarakkan sepertinya kata yang tidak tepat, tapi begitulah. Empat bom itu kesemuanya menyerang gereja. Bom terakhir meledak di gereja ini, Gereja Pantekosta, hari Selasa pagi sekitar pukul sembilan tiga puluh WITA.

Gempa menatap sekeliling bangunan gereja. Kaca-kaca jendela pecah berserakan. Beberapa bangunan di sekitar gereja bahkan ikut terkena dampak. Membuang napas panjang, Gempa melihat segambaran betapa hibuknya kantor pagi kemarin begitu mendengar informasi soal bom yang rupa-rupanya disetel sebagai bom pengatur waktu.

_Tidak cukup waktu, tidak cukup._

Kepalanya berat.

Segambar kehibukan kantor kemarin pagi ambruk begitu saja ketika sepasang mata Gempa tanpa sengaja melihat seorang melintas di antara sekerumun warga.

Gempa terkesiap. Lalu sadar begitu kakinya melangkah dengan tidak sabaran.

“Oh? Kau di sini juga, rupanya.

Targetnya ada di hadapan. Berdiri dengan kokoh meski dengan timpang yang disembunyikan. Gempa terdiam lama, menatap perban yang melingkar di kepala dan mata kiri.

Gempa membuat dirinya terbatuk kecil. "Ya," katanya, "dan kebetulan aku lihat kau."

Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahu ringan. Kemudian bilang bahwa mereka perlu menjauh sedikit dari kerumunan warga.

"Aku terkejut melihatmu." Gempa angkat bicara begitu keduanya berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dari kerumunan. "Kau terluka kemarin pagi dan uh, kau oke?"

Namun, yang didengar Gempa adalah sebuah dengusan keras. "Basa-basi seperti biasa. Daripada kau tanya soal aku, lebih baik urusi saja ini dan tiga gereja lain."

Halilintar terluka dalam usaha menjinakkan bom di gereja ini kemarin pagi bersama dua anggota lain. Bom penghitung waktu memang cenderung lebih berbahaya. Terlebih karena waktu yang kami miliki sangat tidak cukup untuk menjinakkan bom tersebut.

Diam-diam, Gempa menatap Halilintar lama.

"Kudengar ini sedang ditangani?"

Sepasang mata Gempa mengerjap. "Ah, ya." Kemudian satu dahaman. "Kapten Kaizo dan Fang yang menyelidiki soal ini."

Halilintar hanya menggumam lama.

Gereja berlantai dua di hadapan masih menjadi atensi penuh Gempa. Segambar tiga gereja lain mendadak menyusup masuk. Ini masih tanggal dua, tahun baru saja berganti. Malam tahun baru kemarin, tiga bom meledak hampir bersamaan ketika suka cita dan kembang api mewarnai langit malam yang biru hitam.

Gempa meneguk ludah. Menolak membayangkan kengerian malam pergantian tahun meski suara-suara teriakan artifisial menggedor langsung di dalam tempurung kepalanya.

_Ah, sial_.

"Warga masih bertanya-tanya."

Gempa kehilangan momen. Kepalanya bergerak, sepasang mata menatap Halilintar penuh di sampingnya. "Ya?”

Ada satu napas panjang yang dibuang Halilintar sebelum mata sewarna merah-hitam balik menatapnya tepat di mata. "Atasan belum bilang apa-apa, 'kan?" Lalu jeda. "Dia masih menolak memberikan keterangan dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, warga bertanya-tanya soal ini-itu, berasumsi, tenggelam dalam teror, apa lagi?"

Tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa, Gempa memilih menutup mulut. Kepala kembali bergerak, menatap Gereja Pantekosta di hadapan.

Namun, rupa-rupanya, Halilintar belum selesai.

“Keadaan di sini memang kacau." Gempa menatap lewat sudut mata. "Sekelompok massa membakar Pasar Masomba hari Jumat malam dan Sabtu siang kemarin. Lalu seperti yang kau tahu, empat bom meledakkan gereja."

Di balik kelopak mata Gempa, langit malam luas yang diwarnai ledakan kembang api berganti menjadi bangunan yang hancur dan teriakan-teriakan. Terputar kembali, _lagi._

Gempa pening. Kepalanya berat.

Empat bom ini, seperdengaran Gempa, memang tidak menelan korban jiwa. Ada satu jemaah Gereja Pantekosta Eklesia yang cedera ringan, memang, tapi tetap saja, 'kan? Kengerian dari sebuah pengeboman tidak bisa dielakkan begitu saja.

Di hadapan, Gereja Pantekosta masih berdiri dengan luka. Sekerumun warga masih di sana, membicarakan sesuatu, dan yang bisa Gempa dengar hanya bisik-bisik yang tidak membentuk kata.

“Menurutmu, siapa yang sedang mencoba menyerang siapa, Gempa?" Adalah pertanyaan yang Halilintar ajukan setelah jeda yang ada di antara keduanya hanya hening dan entah, mungkin kilas peristiwa pengeboman.

Gempa, untuk berbagai alasan, terkejut untuk dua hal; pertanyaan yang Halilintar ajukan dan mata kanan Halilintar yang menyorot terlalu tajam. Dan meski mata kiri Halilintar dibalut perban, entah kenapa ... entah kenapa, tatapannya mampu menembus Gempa seutuhnya.

Gempa menggigil.

Gumaman adalah jawaban pertama yang bisa Gempa berikan. Dengan isi kepala berkabut, dirinya mencoba meraba. "Pihak ketiga?" Dan Gempa praktis terbatuk begitu sadar tatapan Halilintar sama sekali tidak berubah. "Um, kau tahu, keadaan di sini pasca kerusuhan Poso dan Pasar Masomba mulai membaik. Mungkin, mungkin ada yang ingin memancing kerusuhan kembali." 

Halilintar menutup mulut. Masih, masih dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya.  
Kepala Gempa digerakkan, kembali mendapati sebangunan Gereja Pantekosta di hadapan.

Gempa berdiri di atas keresahannya sendiri.

"Bukan." Halilintar tahu-tahu bersuara, menarik kembali kepala Gempa, dan tatapan yang bersirobok dalam satu titik aneh. Yang setajam dan segelap iris mata Halilintar sendiri. "Pelakunya ya ini, nasionalisme yang kalian agung-agungkan ini."

Gempa terpejat. Membeku.

Apa tadi dirinya baru saja melihat mata Halilintar berkilat?

Dan sebelum Gempa mampu menarik kesadarannya sendiri yang sempat terpangkas, Halilintar mengambil langkah tiba-tiba. Gempa kaku, hanya bisa menatap punggung Halilintar menjauh dalam langkah timpang.

Isi kepala Gempa berkabut dipenuhi teriakan yang saling menindih.

Pada akhirnya, Gempa, setelah dikenyangkan dengan pemandangan Gereja Pantekosta yang berdiri di atas luka, kembali menghampiri mobilnya.  
Hampir petang. Langit sudah sewarna oranye bercampur ungu dan ada Venus bersinar-sinar di atas sana.

Gempa menyusuri jejalanan Gajah Mada yang nyaris mati.

_Nasionalisme, ya_?

**Author's Note:**

> yap, jadi ini mengambil latar tempat di Indonesia. kejadian ini ada di Palu, Sulawesi, ketika pergantian tahun 2001 ke 2002. ada empat bom yang meledak di gereja, kesemuanya. silakan membaca artikel yang berkaitan dengan peristiwa pengeboman ini. bisa dibilang, fanfiksi ini berplot dan tidak. 
> 
> ah, halo, saya Nairel Raslain, secret santa kamu. maafkan saya dulu karena saya tidak yakin bisa memuaskanmu atas tema nasionalisme Indonesia. saya sempat kebingungan cukup lama, jujur saja. namun, atas segala kekurangan yang ada, saya harap kamu bisa menikmati fanfiksi ini. semoga pergantian tahun ini memberikan dan membawa kebahagiaan untukmu.  
> kemudian, terima kasih seperti biasa kepada mona dan khaidir atas event ini. saya simpan yang terakhir untuk rasyalleva yang selalu menjadi tempat bicara menyenangkan dan memberikan saran untuk memakai peristiwa ini sebagai dasar tulisan saya. beribu terima kasih untuk dirinya. 
> 
> tentu saja, terima kasih padamu yang membaca ini. selamat tahun baru!


End file.
